1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a lens barrel and a photographing apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a lens barrel including an optical system driven by a manual manipulation ring and a ring-shaped oscillating wave motor and a photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographing apparatus is an apparatus which captures an image of a subject. Photographing apparatuses such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or the like have been distributed.
A photographing apparatus typically has an auto-focusing (AF) function of automatically adjusting a focus. However, high-class users and old-style seeking users mostly prefer photographing apparatuses having AF functions and manual-focusing (MF) functions. Therefore, photographing apparatuses having AF and MF functions have come onto the market.
In general, a conversion button is installed in a lens barrel of a photographing apparatus having AF and MF functions. Thus, if a user manipulates the conversion button, the AF function is converted into the MF function or the MF function is converted into the AF function.